


The one with the Supercorptober2020 collection.

by frankie2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: Prompt for day one of Supercorptober2020
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be short one shots for each days prompts.

Fall. Kara’s favourite time of the year. From the leaves turning a golden brown and falling from the trees to the slight chill in the year. She didn’t know why but fall was favourite. Nothing could beat it. Lena on the other hand hates fall. She’s that person that is always cold but the one good thing she likes about fall is that she can steal Kara’s sweatshirts to keep warm. The thing Lena hates most about fall is anything that is pumpkin flavoured. Of course Kara will eat anything that is pumpkin flavoured. She loves pumpkin pie, pumpkin spiced latte’s and Kara even enjoys pumpkin in potstickers as well as on pizza. 

‘What are you doing?’ Lena asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

‘Making pumpkin pizza.’ Kara replied as she finished putting the last of the pumpkin on the pizza.

‘And why on earth are you putting pumpkin of the pizza.’ Lena said slightly disgusted at the thought of pumpkin pizza. 

‘Because it is the best creation on the planet.’ Kara told her as she placed her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her.

‘If you say so.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara back. 

Kara put the pizza in the oven whilst Lena went to go and get changed. As the pizza was cooking the two of them laid on the couch watching tv. They were both laying on their sides with Kara behind Lena. Kara placed her arm over Lena’s side. Kara could easily kiss Lena’s neck. As they watched tv Kara would lazily place kisses along her girlfriends neck. Thirty minutes later the timer went off to indicate that the pizza was ready. 

‘You have ruined a perfectly good pizza.’ Lena said as she watched Kara cut the pizza up.

‘I haven’t. Trust me you will love it.’ Kara replied as she passed Lena her plate. 

The only reason why Lena would even try the pizza is because it will make Kara happy and she will do anything to make Kara happy. She tries the pizza and she hates it but she will never Kara that so she forces the food down her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	2. Baking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baking

Kara could do many things but the one Kara can’t do is baking. No matter what she does or how hard she tries nothing works. All she wants to do is to make Lena some cookies that aren’t burnt or taste bad. Six failed attempts and Kara is ready to give up. Lena comes home to find the kitchen in a mess and Kara on the verge of crying. 

‘What happened?’ Lena asked as she went over to Kara. 

‘All I wanted to do was to bake you some cookies.’ Kara said between sobs.

‘How about we make them together?’ Lena asked as she wiped the tears from Kara’s face.

‘You can bake?’ Kara questioned surprised that Lena knew how to bake cookies.

‘The chefs as the Luthor mansion taught me.’ Lena told her as she got the ingredients they would need. 

They worked together mixing the ingredients and then rolling out the dough so Kara could use the cookie cutter to cut the dough. Once the cookies were in the oven, Lena cleaned the kitchen whilst Kara sits on the counter eating the left over cookie dough. Lena had just finished cleaning when the cookies were done baking. Kara uses her freeze breath to cool the cookies down quicker. They decided to watch a film as they ate their cookies.

‘I love you.’ Kara said randomly.

‘Are you saying that to me or to the cookies.’ Lena asked.

‘Both but I love you more.’ Kara told her. 

‘I love you more as well.’ Lena replied as she kissed Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Dancing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dancing.

Kara had been called out for a Supergirl emergency. Recently she had been trying to limit the amount of calls for Supergirl since Lena had gotten pregnant. Lena was back at their apartment watching the news coverage. For others it would probably cause them more stress watching the coverage but for her it calms her down, as she is able to know what is going on. It’s better to know instead of not knowing at all. She was sitting on the couch and placed her hand over her small baby bump. To her it felt like she was reassuring their unborn child that Kara would be ok. Lena lets out a sigh of relief when Kara defeats the alien that she was fighting. Lena ended up wating for Kara to come home. By the time Kara comes home it is 2am. 

‘Why are you still awake?’ Kara asks she lands on the balcony and walks inside.

‘I can’t sleep until I know that you are safe.’ Lena tells her as tears form in Lena’s eyes. 

‘Hey talk to me. Why are you upset?’ Kara asks as she cups Lena’s face and wipes Lena’s tears with the pads of her thumbs. 

‘Every time you leave for a Supergirl emergency I worry that you won’t come home.’ Lena admits. 

‘I promise you that I will always come home to you.’ Kara says as she kisses Lena.

‘Wait here.’ Kara adds as she goes and changes from her super suit. 

When Kara returns she puts the radio on, filling their apartment with soft music. Kara placed her arms around Lena’s waist and Lena placed her arms around Kara’s neck. They start to sway into time of the music.  
‘No matter what I will always come home to you.’ Kara tells her.

‘and you.’ Kara says as she bends down and kisses Lena’s baby bump. 

Lena starts to cry again as she so grateful to be with someone as amazing as Kara. They dance for a little bit longer just being happy being together. Kara turns off the radio and leads Lena to bed. 

‘I love you.’ Lena says as she turns off her bedside lamp.

‘I love you so much.’ Kara replies as she lays down.

Lena falls asleep in the arms of her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Dog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Dog

Ever since Kara landed on earth she has always wanted a dog. When she moved to National City her landlord told her that she couldn’t have any pets. Kara knew that when moved in with Lena that they could have a pet as Lena owned the building. They had only been living together for a month but Kara didn’t want to bring up the topic of having a pet yet with Lena. Kara knew that Lena wasn’t a massive fan of dogs. 

Lena wanted to do something for Kara. Lena knew that Kara wanted the dog. Wherever they went Kara would pet all the dogs they saw. Lena decided that she was going to surprise Kara with a puppy. 

‘Hi, how can I help you?’ the owner of the pet shelter asked as Lena walked in.

‘Hi, I want to surprise my girlfriend with a puppy.’ Lena told the owner.

‘Well then, come this was and I will show the puppies and dogs that are available for rehoming.’ The owner replied as she walked into one of the back rooms.

‘That would be great.’ Lena said as she followed her. 

In the backroom were about 10 dogs. Lena fell in love instantly with a golden retriever puppy. Lena payed with the dogs but she knew that the golden retriever puppy was perfect. 

‘I think he likes you.’ The owner said she watched the puppy climb into Lena’s lap.

‘He’s perfect.’ Lena replied.

‘Well he’s a little too young to leave the shelter right now but if you like you can fill out the paperwork and come and collect him in three weeks.’

‘That would be perfect, thank you.’ Lena told the owner.

Lena said goodbye to the dogs before following the owner into another room to fill out the paperwork. 

‘Well everything looks good miss Luthor. I will see you in three weeks when you come and collect him.’ 

‘Thank you for your help and yes I will see you in three weeks.’ Lena said before leaving the pet shelter. 

Three weeks later.

‘Why do I need to be blindfolded?’ Kara asked as Lena placed the blindfold on her.

‘Because it’s a surprise and the blindfold is lead lined so you can’t use your powers.’ Lena told her as she kissed Kara on the cheek.

‘That’s just mean.’ Kara said with a fake pout on her face.

‘Well sometimes my Luthor gene shine through.’ Lena joked.

Lena led Kara to the car and drove them to the pet shelter. 

‘What are we doing here?’ Kara asked when Lena took the blindfold off and saw that they were at the pet shelter. 

‘Just wait and see.’ Lena told her as she led Kara inside.

The owner recognised Lena immediately and showed them into a room before leaving. The owner returned with the puppy Lena had chosen. The owner passed the puppy to Kara before leaving again.

‘Now will you tell what is happening?’ Kara asked again.

‘Well I know that you have always wanted a dog so I thought I would get you one.’ lena told her as she stroked the puppy.’ 

‘Really?’ Kara said with a massive smile on her face.

‘Really.’ Lena replied.

‘He’s so cute.’ Kara said as she picked the puppy up. 

They played with the puppy before going to find the owner. The owner gave them a travel carrier so it would be easier for them to take the puppy home.

‘Have you decided on a name?’ The owner asked.

‘Oreo.’ Kara replied.

‘Great name.’ 

‘Thank you for all your help.’ Lena said to the owner.

‘The pleasure was all mine.’ The owner told them.

Kara and lena headed to the pet store to get everything they would need for their new puppy. Later that night Lena made a large donation to the pet shelter as Oreo slept in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: family

Anyone who knows Kara knows that she loves sleep. It’s one of her favourite things to do. However her daughter on the other hand is like Lena and wakes up early. Kara could hear little footsteps walking down the hall. Kara looks over to her bedside table and it reads 5:30 am. She then heard the bedroom door open and she saw her daughter standing there with her stuffed bunny. 

‘Lori why are you awake?’ Kara asked as she turned on her bedside lamp.

‘I couldn’t sleep.’ Lori told her. 

‘Come here.’ Kara said. 

Lori walked over to her parents bed and Kara lifted her up. 

‘Mommy is still asleep so we need to be quite.’ Kara said as she laid Lori next to her and Lena.

‘Ok.’ Lori replied in a loud whisper. 

Kara turned off her lamp hoping it would get Lori to fall asleep again. Luckily Lena didn’t wake up. She knew how much her wife had been working recently and how much she needed to sleep. Lori cuddled up to Kara and falls back asleep. Kara falls asleep soon after as well. 

It was Lena who woke up next. She was surprised to see their four year old daughter asleep in their bed. Kara was asleep on her side with Lori’s head on the crook of her arm. Lena places a kiss on both of their foreheads before falling asleep again. When Lena wakes up again she found the bed empty. She gets up and puts on one of Kara’s sweatshirts and goes to find her wife and daughter. When Lena gets to the kitchen she finds Kara and Lori making pancakes. 

‘Morning mommy.’ Lori says with a big smile on her face when she sees Lena. 

‘Good morning sweetie.’ Lena replies as she walks over to Lori.

‘Mama is making pancakes and I’m helping.’ Lori tells her proudly.

‘I can see. What pancakes are you making?’ Lena askes her as she kisses Lori on the top of her head. 

‘Blueberry.’ Lori tells her.

‘My favourite.’ Lena says.

‘Lori why don’t you go and sit at the table to do some drawing whilst I cook the pancakes.’ Kara suggests. 

‘Ok mama.’ 

‘Good morning love.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara.

‘Good morning.’ Kara replied as she returned the kiss.

‘I woke up earlier and you two were cuddled up together.’ Lena said as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist.

‘She was up at 5:30 and I was hoping she would fall asleep.’ Kara told her.

‘Well it was adorable.’ 

‘well we do have a cute kid.’ Kara said as she looked to Lori who was drawing and was poking her tongue out in concentration. 

‘we really do.’ 

Kara put the pancakes on three plates and cut Lori’s up for her. Once breakfast was eaten and the dishes were washed they sat in the living room watching Disney films. They spent the day as a family all snuggled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	6. Warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warm

Lena loves Kara’s sweatshirts. They are slightly to big for her and they make her feel protected when Kara isn’t there. They also make her feel warm and fuzzy. Ever since they started dating Lena had been slowly stealing Kara’s sweatshirts. 

Over their three month relationship Kara noticed that slowly her sweatshirts have gone missing. One night when they are at Lena’s penthouse for movie night Kara asks Lena to borrow a sweatshirt. Lena tells her that her sweatshirts are in her closest and Kara goes to find one. When she opened Lena’s closet she found her missing sweatshirts hanging up. She wasn’t angry if anything she thought it was adorable that Lena had been taking them.

‘You have a lot of sweatshirts that look like mine that have gone missing.’ Kara said when she returned.

‘That’s weird.’ Lena replied.

‘I know that you’ve been taking my sweatshirts. You didn’t go to National City University.’ Kara told her as she pointed to the sweatshirt she was wearing. 

‘Are you mad?’ Lena asked.

‘No, I would have given them to you.’ Kara reassured her. 

‘I love you.’ Lena said as she hugged Kara.

‘I love you too.’ Kara replied as she kissed Lena on the forehead. 

‘I took your sweatshirts because they remind me of you when I miss you and they smell like you.’ Lena admitted. 

‘You can keep the sweatshirts.’ Kara told her.

‘Really?’’ Lena replied shocked.

‘Really if they make you feel better then I want you to have them.’ Kara said. 

‘Thank you.’ Lena replied as she laid her head on Kara’s chest. 

They spent the evening watching movies and cuddling with each other. For Lena’s birthday Kara got Lena a few more sweatshirts. Kara put her perfume on them so they would smell like her. It was the best present anyone had ever gotten her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Yellow

They had spent a month on what colour they were going to paint the nursery for their unborn baby. After going through a multiple colour schemes they decided on yellow. Kara had decided that she was going to paint the walls. She was also going to draw daises and sunflowers on the wall. With the help of Alex she had already made the crib, changing table and a bookcase. Lena had brought a rocking chair to go in the corner of the room. Kara couldn’t wait to meet their little girl. Lena wanted to see the nursery after Kara had finished so she was staying with Alex and Kelly partly because she wanted it to be a surprise as well as the fact that Kara didn’t want her to breath the paint fumes. 

It took Kara three days to paint the nursey and to draw the flowers. It then took an extra day for the paint fumes to go away. She then texted Lena to tell her that she can come home now. Lena replied to tell her that she will be home in twenty minutes. Kara went outside to meet her. 

‘God I’ve missed you.’ Lena says as she kisses Kara and hugs her.   
‘Not as much as I’ve missed you.’ Kara replies as she hugs Lena a little longer.

After they both pull away from the hug Kara gives Lena a scarf to use as a blindfold. She helped Lena to put it on and then guided Lena into the house and to the nursery. Kara guides Lena into the middle of the room before taking the blindfold off her. Lena takes in the room and tears form in her eyes. 

‘Do you hate it?’ Kara askes worried when she notices the tears in Lena’s eyes.

‘No. You have no idea how much I love it. these are happy tears I promise.’ Lena reassures her. 

Kara kisses Lena again before crouching down to kiss Lena’s baby bump. She then wraps Lena into a hug. Lena places her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

‘I love you so much.’ Lena says.

‘I love you so much too.’ Kara replies as she kisses Lena on the forehead.

Lena walked around the room taking it in. She couldn’t believe that in just over two months they would have their little girl. A smile grew on Lena’s face when she saw the stuffed bunny sitting the crib. Kara had brought it the day they found out that Lena was pregnant.

‘We’re going to have a baby.’ Lena said out loud.

‘I hope you haven’t just realised that.’ Kara replied as she grinned.

‘Everything just feels so much more real now that the nursery.’ Lena told her wife.

‘Well we have two more months before it becomes every real. Come on I want to cuddle, I haven’t seen you in a few days.’ Kara said as she led Lena to their bedroom.

Two months later

‘I can’t believe she’s actually here.’ Kara said as they both watched their daughter asleep in her crib.

‘It’s crazy isn’t it. We’re moms.’ Lena said with the biggest smile on her face.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Lena replied.

Yellow became Ellie Luthor-Danvers favourite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beach

Lena hated the beach, she really did. She never understood why people loved it so much. Sand got in places where she didn’t want sand and that she easily burned. So when Kara invited her to a private beach she had found whilst flying she found herself saying yes. This meant that Lena had to go shopping for a bathing suit as she didn’t own one. She found a dark green bathing suit that complimented her eyes.

She put on her bathing suit on and then put clothes on over the top so it was easier to change when they got to the beach. Once she was dressed she waited for Kara to arrive. Five minutes later Kara landed on her balcony .

‘Hey, are you ready to go?’ Kara asked as she walked inside.

‘Sure am.’ Lena replied as she lifted up her bag.

‘I know you don’t like flying but I’ll try and make I’m quick.’ Kara told her.

‘I know you will.’ Lena said.

Kara lifted her up and started to fly to the beach. Lena hid her face in the gap between where Kara’s neck meets her shoulders whole entire time.

‘We have arrived. Thank you for using super airlines. I have been your captain Kara Danvers.’ Kara said as put on her best captain’s voice.

‘You’re a dork.’ Lena replied as she tried not to laugh.

‘Well you are friends with me so what does that say about you?’ Kara said.

‘That I’m friends with a dork.’ Lena replied back quickly.

‘That’s just mean.’ Kara gasped in fake hurt before laughing.

‘So how do you know about this place?’ Lena asked.

‘I was actually called out here for a Supergirl emergency and the guy who owns this beach his daughter loved Supergirl so he allows me to come here anytime I want.’ Kara explains.

‘That’s nice.’ Lena replies.

Both of them stripped down to their bathing suits. One thing Lena forgot about coming to the beach with Kara was she was going to see her best friend in a bathing suit. When Lena turned around she almost stopped breathing when she saw Kara standing there in a pale blue bikini. Lena knew she was staring at Kara but she couldn’t help it, she was amazed by Kara’s abs and biceps. Kara’s jaw dropped when she saw Lena as well. Kara couldn’t stop staring at her, she knew that she was in love with Lena but she didn’t want to ruin their friendship by telling her.

Lena applied sunscreen to her arms before asking Kara to apply some to her back. Kara didn’t know why she was blushing whilst she did this. She hoped that Lena wouldn’t notice. With sunscreen applied they made their way to the water. Lena could swim but she wasn’t the strongest swimmer but of course Kara swam like an Olympic swimmer. It didn’t take long for Lena to tire from swimming but she didn’t want to leave Kara. Sensing that Lena was getting tired Kara swam up to Lena. She let Lena place her legs around Kara’s waist and put her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara held onto Lena’s middle.

‘Is this ok?” Kara asked uncertain as she didn’t want to make Lena feel uncomfortable.

‘This is more than ok.’ Lena replied with a glint in her eye.

They looked into each other’s eyes before Lena placed her lips on Kara’s and started to kiss her. It took Kara second for her brain to register that Lena was kissing her. Kara kissed her back. As they were kissing Lena started to grind against Kara’s abs. This caused Kara to moan as she continued to kiss Lena. Let’s just say the beach became one of Lena’s favourite places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luthor

Today had been perfect. They had gone out for dinner then they walked along the moonlit beach. To top off a perfect evening Kara had proposed and of course Lena said yes.

Kara and Lena were in bed cuddled up together just happy to embrace each other. Occasionally Kara would kiss along Lena’s jaw and neck. 

‘When we get married I want to change my last name Luthor.’ Kara told Lena as she kissed her.

‘Why would you do that?’ Lena asked confused. 

‘Because Lionel was the only Luthor to show any affection to you. I mean look at Lillian and lex they are the worst. If I become a Luthor it means that there will be a Luthor that loves you and is proud of you.’ Kara explained.

‘You would do that for me.’ Lena asked as tears formed in her eyes.

‘I would do anything for you.’ Kara told her as she kissed Lena on the temple.

‘I love you so much.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara on the lips. 

‘I love you so much too. You have no idea how much I can’t wait to spend the rest if my life with you.’ Kara replied.

‘Neither can I.’ Lena said.

That night the two feel asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning Kara went to tell Alex the good news.  
‘So what do you have to tell me?’ Alex asked as she gave a sticky bun to Kara.

‘I’m engaged.’ Kara told her as a smile grew on her face.

‘Seriously?’ Alex said.

‘Serious.’ Kara replied.

Kara then told Alex what happened an told her how she proposed. 

‘There is one thing what I haven’t told you?’ Kara said.

‘What?’ Alex asked slightly scared.

‘When we get married I’m changing my last name to Luthor.’ Kara told Alex without making eye contact.

‘You’re joking right.’ Alex said.

‘Nope. There needs to be a Luthor that loves Lena and that is there for her.’ Kara explained.

‘You do realise how dangerous for Supergirl to have Luthor as her last name.’ Alex told her.

‘Well it’s a good thing then that me, Kara, is marrying Lena not Supergirl.’ Kara replied. 

‘You know I’m happy for you but I’m just protective.’ Alex said as she hugged Kara.

‘I know you are but you have understand that this is what I need to do.’ Kara explained.

‘I know it is.’ 

After her breakfast with Alex she went back home to where Lena was waiting for her with a present. Without saying a word Lena gave her the present. 

‘What’s this for?’ Kara asked as she started to unwrap the present.

‘Well I spoke to Clark and he explained that proposals were different on Krypton. I wanted to do something special for you but I couldn’t wait.’ Lena explained.

‘You talked with Clark?’ Kara said.

‘yeah let’s just say it was awkward but he seemed fine.’ Lena told her as Kara laughed.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Kara said as she looked at the bracelet.

‘He told me that bracelets were used instead of engagement rings. I made you one with a sapphire and a ruby to represent the house of El and an emerald to represent me.’ Lena said as she started to blush.

‘You made this?’ Kara asked her.

‘Yeah I wanted it to represent us and this was the best I could do.’ Lena admitted.

‘It’s perfect. Thank you.’ Kara told her.

‘You’re welcome.’

‘I love you.’ Kara said as she put the bracelet on and kissed Lena.

‘I love you so much.’ Lena replied.

Six months later they became Mrs & Mrs Luthor as they spent their wedding day with their family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice

It was movie night. Which meant take out at either Kara or Lena’s apartment and whatever movie they chose. It was something had become something of a tradition over the past six months. Of course Lena had never seen a Disney movie in her life so Kara made it her job to show her best friend all the classics as well as Pixar films. So far over the six months they had only missed three movie nights due to Supergirl emergencies and a meeting Lena couldn’t miss. 

They were cuddled up Lena’s couch watching monsters inc. Lena knew it wasn’t normal for best friends to be this cuddly with each other but Kara didn’t seem to mind and she wasn’t in a hurry to stop. 

‘You’re like Sully. Soft and cuddly.’ Lena said as she cuddled up to Kara even more. 

‘If I’m Sully then your Boo.’ Kara told her.

‘I’m happy with that she’s adorable.’ Lena replied.

‘Yeah she is.’ Kara said as she stated to blush.

‘Who would have thought it the girl of steel is soft and cuddly.’ Lena said as she started to grin.

‘No one can ever know.’ Kara replied as she started to laugh.

They finished the movie with Kara laying behind Lena with her arm over Lena. 

‘Are you busy tomorrow?’ Kara asked as they sat up once the movie finished.  
‘No I’m not. Why?’ Lena replied.

‘There is somewhere I want to take you. If that is ok.’ Kara explained.

‘That’s ok with me.’ Lena told her. 

They made plans for the day after. Kara told Lena that she would come and pick Lena up as she would have fly her there and she told Lena she would need a coat. Kara went home and told Lena she would see her tomorrow. Lena was slightly confused why she would need a coat considering it is the middle of summer.

The next morning Lena was waiting for Kara to arrive. She had gotten them breakfast so they could either eat before they leave or they could take it with them. Lena had just gotten her coat when Kara arrived.

‘Good morning.’ Lena said as she opened the door. 

‘Good morning.’ Kara replied with a smile on her face. 

‘I got breakfast for us. Do you want to eat here or take it with us?’ Lena asked her. 

‘Why don’t we take it with us?’ Kara told her.

‘That sounds good.’ Lena replied as she put on her coat.

‘Ready to go?’ Kara asked.

‘Yep. Are you going to tell me where we are going?’ Lena asked her best friend.

‘It’s surprise.’ Kara told her.

They left Lena’s apartment and headed off. Lena trusted Kara to take her anyway. Lena would guessed that it only took them 30 minutes to get there using Kara’s superspeed.

‘Where are we?’ Lena asked when she realised that they seemed to be on a mountain covered in snow.

‘My cousin created this place.’ Kara told her.

‘And how do we get in.’ Lena said.

Kara didn’t say anything as she brushed some snow out of the way and revealed a giant key with the House of El symbol on it.

‘Really you leave a key under some snow?’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘What only my cousin is the other person who knows about this place and anyway only we can lift this key.’ Kara explained. 

Kara used the key and a doorway appeared and both women walked through. Lena was amazed when she went inside. She could believe what she was seeing. 

‘Welcome to Krypton on earth?’ Kara said as she beamed.

‘Krypton on earth?’ Lena repeated as she stuttered. 

‘Yeah Clark created it when was an adult. He calls this the fortress of solitude’ Kara explained.

‘This place is amazing.’ Lena told her.

Kara let Lena walked around the fortress and found her standing in front of an ice sculpture of her parents.

‘It’s my parents.’ Kara told her.

‘Your parents?’ 

‘Yeah Clark wanted to create something for me.’ Kara explained.

‘They would be so proud of you’ Lena told her as she kissed Kara’s cheek.

‘They would have liked you. Especially my dad he would have enjoyed talking science with you.’ Kara told her.

‘I would have liked that. My birth mom would have liked you.’ Lena admitted.

‘Really. Do you remember much of her.’ Kara asked.

‘Not really but I know she would have liked you.’ Lena told her 

‘I wished I could have met her.’ 

‘Thank you for bringing me here. I know it must be strange for a Luthor to be here.’ Lena said.

‘Lena you are not your family. You are so much better than them.’ Kara told her.

‘Thank you.’ Lena replied.

‘Come on let’s eat breakfast.’ Kara said as she led Lena into another room.

They spent day together looking through the fortress. Kara would tell Lena stories from Krypton about her childhood and Lena would ask question. Kara flew Lena home and they had another movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	11. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Travel

Lena loves her job. She really does. She has been able to change L-Corp and make it a force for good. However the one thing she hates about it is the amount of time she has to travel to make sure contracts are signed. Sometimes she wished people would make her life easier and sign contracts straight away instead of making her travel all over the world and have her convince them why they should sign the contract. 

After a full day of meetings all Lena wants to do is go home and cuddle with her girlfriend. No matter how bad of a day Lena has Kara always makes her day better. However today she couldn’t do this. She was in London trying to finalise a contract she desperately needed for L-Corp. After a few stressful hours of negotiations Lena had managed to get the company to sign the contract. Normally after getting a contract signed Lena would go and celebrate but all she wanted to do was spend time with Kara but she couldn’t do that as Kara was thousands of miles away in National City. When Lena got back to the hotel she phoned Kara to tell her the good news. Kara had told her to call her at any time even if the time difference made it awkward.

‘I’m so proud of you.’ Kara said down the phone when Lena told her the good news.

‘Thank you darling. I miss you.’ Lena replied.

‘I miss you so much but it’s only a couple of days until you come home.’ Kara told her. 

‘I know but it’s been almost a week since I’ve seen you.’ Lena said as she pouted even though Kara couldn’t see her.

‘Just think about it when you get home we can spend a few days together.’ Kara replied.

‘That sounds nice.’ Lena said.

Before Lena could say anything else there was a knock on her hotel door.

‘There’s someone at my door. I’ll call you back. I love you.’ Lena tells Kara.

‘Ok. Talk to you later. Love you.’ Kara said before ending the call. 

Lena walked over to the door and opened it. It took her brain a minute to process that Kara as standing there with take out.

‘Hey.’ Kara said when Lena didn’t say anything.

‘What are you doing here?’ Lena asked as she engulfed Kara into a hug.

‘Well I know you hate traveling when I can’t come with you so I thought I would surprise you.’ Kara explained.

‘You’re the most amazing person on the planet.’ Lena told her as she led Kara over to the bed.

Kara sat down on the bed and Lena sat on her lap as she held on to Kara still not believing that Kara was here.

‘I love you so much.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara.

‘I love you so much.’ Kara replied as she kissed Lena back.

‘’I still can’t believe you’re here.’ Lena told Kara as she buried her head into Kara’s neck.

‘And I brought burgers?’ Kara said as she lifted up the bag of take out.

‘You really are the best.’ Lena said again as she kissed Kara. 

They ate the burgers on the bed in the hotel room. Afterwards they found a movie on the TV. That night Lena fell asleep in the arms of Kara. They still had two days before Lena was flying back to National City so for those two days they explored London. As Lena had her own private jet Kara was able to fly back with her. For the entire flight back Lena was cuddled up to her girlfriend’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	12. Dress up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dress up.

‘Now what do you want to dress up as for Halloween? A witch?’ Kara asked her daughter. 

‘No.’ 

‘A zombie?’

‘No.’

‘A vampire?’

‘No.’

‘Come on Lori, I need to know what you want to be for Halloween so I can get your costume.’ Kara told her daughter.

‘I know what I want to be.’ Lori replied.

‘Can I know?’ Kara asked.

Lori whispered what she wanted to be in Kara’s ear. Kara’s heart melted when Lori told her. She knew that this year was going to be a great Halloween.   
Two weeks later.

‘Why can’t I know Lori’s costume?’ Lena asked through the door.

‘Because it’s a surprise.’ Lori told her.

‘Honestly you’re going to love it. Wait downstairs, we’re almost done.’ Kara told her wife.

‘Ok.’ Lena said before going downstairs.

Kara finished up doing Lori’s hair and made sure her costume was perfect.

‘You look amazing.’ Kara told her daughter.

‘Do you think mom will like it?’ Lori asked as she looked down to the floor.

‘She’s going to love it.’ Kara reassured her as she kissed Lori on the head.

‘I’m going to go downstairs first so I can make sure mom is covering her eyes so it can be a proper surprise.’ Kar added.

‘Ok.’ 

Kara went downstairs to find Lena. 

‘I need you to come to the bottom of the stairs and cover your eyes.’ Kara told her.

‘Why?’

‘Please trust me and this is for Lori.’ Kara said.

‘Ok.’ Lena replied as she walked over to the stairs and covered her eyes.

‘Lori you can come downstairs now.’ Kara shouted up the stairs.

Lori made her way down the stairs and stood next to Kara and in front of Lena. 

‘You can look now.’ Lori said. 

Lena uncovered her eyes and her heart melted at the sight. Lori was standing there in her own mini suit. Kara had done her hair into her signature high pony-tail and Lori had created her own file that she had written L-Corp on the front.

‘I’m you.’ Lori said proudly as she smiled.

‘I can tell. You look great.’ Lena said as she crouch down in front of Lori so she could hug her.

‘Do you like it?’ Lori asked.

‘Like it? I love it. I love you so much Lori.’ Lena said as she continued to hug her.

‘I love you too.’ Lori replied as she hugged her mom back.

‘Come on you two. We have some trick or treating to do.’ Kara said. 

‘Whose idea was it?’ Lena asked.

‘It was all her.’ Kara told her. 

‘We have the best kid. Don’t we.’ Lena said as she kissed her wife.

‘We really do.’ Kara said as she returned the kiss.

‘Can we go now?’ Lori asked as she stood by the door.

‘Yep.’ Kara said as put on her coat. 

They went trick or treating. Lena took a load of photos of Lori and Kara. When they got home Kara went to get takeout whilst Lena and Lori snuggled on the couch.

‘Lori why did you want to dress up as me?’ Lena asked.

‘Because you’re the best.’ Lori told her.

‘What about Jeju?’ Lena said.

‘She’s the best Jeju and you’re the best mom.’ Lori explained.

‘Didn’t you want to go as Supergirl?’

‘I did.’ Lori said as she revealed a t-shirt with the House of El symbol on it.

‘Does Jeju know?’ Lena asked.

‘Nope.’ Lori said as she shook her head.

‘Did you know that your best daughter in the world.’ Lena said as hugged Lori and tickled her making Lori laugh.

When Kara got home Lori showed Kara the t-shirt she had on. That lead to more hugs. They sat on the couch as they ate their food. Afterwards they cuddled up together as they watched a film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	13. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucky

When Lena was in college she had always imagined her life to be boring. Constantly working where most nights she would fall asleep in her office or go home at midnight to an empty apartment. The one thing she never imagined was that she would be married to amazing wife and have the most amazing daughter in the world.

When Kara told Lena that she was Supergirl the betrayal hurt her but after not seeing Kara for a couple of months it made Lena realise that she was in love with Kara. It took them awhile to get their friendship back on track but after that Lena admitted that she was in love with Kara, they started dating. It’s been ten years since they got married. 

Lena never thought she would ever become a mom but when Lori was born six years ago she knew she was destined to be a mom. The first time she looked down at her little girl she had never felt love in her heart like this before. Of course Lena had been worried that she wasn’t going to be good mom but with Kara by her side they had brought up the most brilliant, caring little girl they could have ever asked for. 

‘Mom?’ Lori asked standing in the doorway.

‘Yeah sweetie.’ Lena said as she turned to her daughter.

‘Are you ok?’ 

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ 

‘You were just sitting on the bed?’ Lori told her as she walked over and sat on her mom’s lap.

‘I was just thinking.’ Lena reassured her. 

‘Ok.’ Lori said as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck so she could hug her mom.

‘I love you so much Lori.’ Lena said as she kissed Lori on the temple.

‘I love you too mom.’ Lori replied as she stayed hugging.

‘You’re not going to leave are you?’ Lori asked quietly after a little while.

‘What makes you think I’m going to leave?’ Lena asked a little worried.

‘At school Eli said his mom left and now he only sees her at the weekends.’ Lori explained.

Lena knew that Eli’s parents were getting a divorce as his dad told the other parents that Eli might mention it. 

‘Lori I can promise you now I will never leave you and neither will Jeju.’ Lena told her daughter.  
‘Promise?’ 

‘We promise.’ Kara said standing by the door who had been watching. 

Both Lena and Lori looked up to see Kara walking over to join them on the bed.

‘We would never leave you Lori. You mean the world to us.’ Kara said as she rubbed Lori’s back. 

‘Ok.’ Lori replied as she buried her face into Lena’s neck.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and Lori and held her family. At some point Lori had fallen asleep so Lena laid her down in the middle of their bed and they both laid down on either side.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Kara asked as Lena stroked Lori’s hair. 

‘How lucky I am to have the both of you.’ Lena told her.

‘We’re both the lucky one. I always thought that I had lost you when you found out about Supergirl.’ Kara admitted.

‘You never lost me. What you did what was right. Anyway let’s not focus on that.’ Lena said.

‘Yeah let’s focus on what we have now.’ Kara said as she reached over and quickly kissed Lena.

Both Lena and Kara are lucky to have their family but the one who is the luckiest is Lori as she has the most amazing parents in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	14. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Midvale

‘Hey, do you want to come to Midvale with me? Eliza would love to meet you.’ Kara asked one night when they were cuddling in bed. 

Lena knew that she would at some point go to Midvale but she didn’t think it would be this soon.

‘Of course I’ll go with you.’ Lena found herself saying. 

‘Great.’ Kara replied with a smile on her face. 

A week later Lena found herself packing for their trip to Midvale. She had packed her best work outfits. 

‘Lena darling why have you packed your work outfits?’ Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena.

‘Because I need to make a good impression.’ Lena told her thinking about how Lillian had always told her to look professional 

‘Babe you could wear your pyjamas and Eliza wouldn’t care.’ Kara reassured her. 

‘Well I’m not going to wear pyjamas when I meet her.’ Lena said as she started to laugh.

‘Come on I’ll help you pack some casual clothes.’ Kara told her.

With their bags packed and the car loaded they made their way to Midvale. When they drove past the ‘Welcome to Midvale’ sign Lena started to panic. What if Eliza didn’t like her? What is Eliza realised that her daughter shouldn’t be with a Luthor? What if she expected more from her? Lena knew she shouldn’t have come. She knew that she should have made up an excuse. Kara could tell that Lena was worrying.

‘Darling you don’t need to panic. Everything will be ok. Trust me.’ Kara said as she reached over and held Lena’s hand.

‘What if she doesn’t like me?’ Lena said quietly knowing that if Eliza didn’t like her she would want Kara to break up with her.

‘She loves everyone. She will love you.’ Kara reassured her.

‘So you won’t break up with me if she doesn’t like me.’ Lena asked.

‘Well firstly I have no plans to break up with you and secondly I would never break up with you because of that.’ Kara said as she lifted Lena’s hand up to kiss it.

Lena just nodded when she saw that they were pulling up to Eliza’s house. They got out the car and got their bags. They had just shut the trunk when Eliza opened the front door. 

‘Hey Eliza.’ Kara said as she ran up to her and gave her a hug. 

‘Hi sweetie.’ Eliza replied as she hugged Kara back.

‘Eliza this is Lena.’ Kara introduced Lena.

‘It’s so nice to finally meet you. Kara has told me so many good things about you.’ Eliza said as she pulled Lena in for a hug.

‘It’s nice to meet you as well Dr Danvers.’ Lena said.

‘Please it’s Eliza.’ 

‘Ok Eliza.’ Lena said as she pulled away from the hug. 

They made their way into the house. That night Eliza had ordered take out for them. As they ate Eliza asked Lena questions about her work. Kara was happy to sit and listen to the two of them talk. Lena helped Eliza with the dishes. They watched a movie before calling it a night. 

‘I like her.’ Eliza said once Lena had gone upstairs to get ready for bed. 

‘She’s the most amazing person.’ Kara gushed about Lena.

‘I can see how happy she makes you.’ Eliza told her.

‘I’ve never been happier.’ Kara replied. 

Both Kara and Lena said goodnight to Eliza before going to bed.

‘I’m so glad you came.’ Kara said as she wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist.

‘’So am I. I love you.’ Lena said.

‘I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	15. Kale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to write something new so I took this from my fic 'A bundle of joy.'

It was finally time for Jeremiah to try solid food. Lena had wanted to feed him mashed vegetables and fruit before buying baby food from the store, so they knew what to buy for him. The first thing they were going to give him would be baby cereal with mashed banana to give it some flavour. Kara had put Jeremiah into his highchair whilst Lena got the   
cereal ready. 

‘Who’s ready for their first solid food.’ Lena said as she placed the bowel in front of him as she handed Kara the spoon. 

‘This looks like gloop.’ Kara replied as she put some of the cereal on the spoon. 

‘He has to have food that is mashed as he can’t have proper food yet darling as he doesn’t have many teeth yet.’

‘I know but this doesn’t look good. I can’t wait for him to be old enough to have pizza and pot stickers.’

‘I know darling but think of it this way when he is old enough you will have to share with him.’ 

‘That is true. Let’s see if he likes the gloop.’ Kara said as she put the spoon to his mouth. 

As Kara put the spoon to Jeremiah’s mouth and he opened his mouth so she could put the spoon in. As Kara pulled out the spoon, Jeremiah didn’t seem to hate it, but he didn’t seem to enjoy it either. 

‘I can’t tell if he hates it or not.’ Kara said as she went to put more food on the spoon. 

‘I think it’s because he’s never had it before.’ 

Kara did the same, but this time Jeremiah seemed to love it the second time around. Jeremiah had managed to finish most of the bowel. Instead of being milk drunk, Kara was now happy be able to say that he was in a food coma something she was used to. Kara put him down for a nap whilst Lena got their food ready. 

‘That went well.’ Lena said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

‘Yeah it did. Hopefully it will be the same when he tries other food.’ 

‘Hopefully. It will be interesting when he tries kale.’ Lena knew Kara wouldn’t allow.

‘Kale. We are not giving our son kale.’ Kara almost spat out her sandwich.

‘What’s wrong with kale?’

‘Kale is disgusting. It’s the devil food.’ Kara was horrified at the idea of giving him kale.

‘It’s healthy. He should try it.’

‘Nope never. It's green and shouldn’t be eaten.’

‘Broccoli is green. So does that mean he shouldn’t eat it.’ 

‘Broccoli is fine as it doesn’t taste that bad, but kale is a definite no.’

Over the next few days Kara and Lena gave Jeremiah different types of new food. Jeremiah seemed to love all of it. He loved the crushed up carrots and parsnips. He especially loved the mashed potatoes. They even gave him mashed up fruit which he really loved. However there is one food Jeremiah hated. No matter how much they tried to give it to him he would immediately spit it out. 

‘He doesn’t like it.’ 

‘Of course he doesn’t like it. Kale is horrible.’ 

‘He loves everything else but the kale.’ 

‘You have to admit that kale is disgusting. Let’s give him some carrots instead.’

‘Ok I will get him the carrots but I’m not saying kale is disgusting.’

‘Ok darling.’ Kara said as she gave Lena a quick kiss.

Kara picked up Jeremiah and snuggled him. 

‘Thank you for not liking kale. I can’t have two of you liking it.’ Kara whispered in his ear. 

Jeremiah just giggled. Kara put him back in his highchair as Lena fed him carrots which he did like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	16. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Water

The only time Lena has ever seen Kara drink water is when she has blown her powers and needs to look after her body. Normally Kara would drink anything but when her body is vulnerable she promised Lena that she would eat and drink healthy. 

Lena had woken up in the middle of the night to find Kara missing. She got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water before trying to phone Alex to see if she knew where Kara was. When she got to the kitchen she found Kara sitting on one of the kitchen stools quietly sobbing as she drank a glass of water. 

‘Kara?’ Lena asked.

‘Oh hey. Did I wake you?’ Kara replied as she tried to wipe her tears away.

‘You didn’t but why didn’t you tell me that you were called for a Supergirl emergency?’ Lena said as she walked over to Kara. 

‘Because you looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you. I thought I was going to be quick but I’ Kara said before she started to sob.

‘But you blew your powers.’ Lena added.

All Kara would do was nod her head. Lena grabbed hold of Kara’s hand and helped her to stand up before wrapping her arms around her so she could hold Kara. Kara sobbed on to Lena’s should whilst Lena rubbed her back.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blow my powers. Please don’t be angry.’ Kara said between sobs.

‘I’m not angry. I know you didn’t mean to. Are you hurt?’ Lena asked.

‘I’ve got some bruising but that’s it.’ Kara told her.

‘Come on.’ Lena said as she led Kara to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom Kara took off her shirt so Lena could apply the gel that Alex gave them that helps. Kara had bruising on her ribs and on her back. 

‘Sorry.’ Lena said when Kara flinched away.

‘It’s just cold.’ Kara told her. 

Lena carefully applied the gel to Kara’s ribs and back making sure she didn’t hurt Kara. 

‘You get changed and get in bed and I’ll go and get you another glass of water.’ Lena told her as she kissed Kara on the cheek. 

When Lena returned with the glass of water she put it on Kara’s bedside table. 

‘I’m being the big spoon tonight.’ Lena said as she got into bed. 

Lena moved towards Kara so she could place her arm around Kara. 

‘You know I hate it when you lose your powers but the most important thing is that you come home to me.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara’s neck.

‘I will always come home to you.’ Kara told her. 

That night Kara fell asleep in the arms of Lena. When she woke in the morning she looked at her phone and saw that she was three hours later for work and that Lena was still asleep next to her. 

‘Lena we’re late for work.’ Kara said as she tried to sit up with hurting herself. 

‘We’re not late. We have the day off.’ Lena reassured her. 

‘Oh ok.’ Kara said as she laid back down.

‘How are you felling?’ Lena asked.

‘A little better.’ Kara told her.

‘Well we can spend the day cuddling out on the balcony so you can get some sun.’ Lena replied. 

Lena made them breakfast. After they were done they made their way out to the balcony. Lena had gotten them blankets and cushions so they would be comfortable. They laid so that Kara was laying between Lena’s legs with her head on Lena’s chest. They stayed out there for the whole day. It took Kara another to gain her powers back but she didn’t blow her powers for another six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	17. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beautiful

After growing up in the Luthor mansion Lena was brought up to believe that she was never good enough for anyone. Lillian would always comment on her appearance from her weight not being correct to her hair not being styled in the right way. Lillian would always find something to comment on. 

That all changed when Lena met Kara. When they first started dating Lena found herself to be incredibly self-conscious about her body as Kara had the body of a literal god. However Kara being the amazing person she is always makes sure Lena knows how beautiful she is. 

‘What?’ Lena asks as she notices Kara watching her.

‘Nothing. I’m just thinking about how beautiful you are.’ Kara told her.

‘I’m not.’ Lena said as she started to blush.

‘Why do you never believe me?’ Kara asked as she walked over to Lena.

‘If anyone is the beautiful one in this relationship, it’s you.’ Lena replied. 

‘I wish you could see what I see. Your eyes are so memorising. I could stare at them all day. I love it when you blush. The scar on your eyebrow from when you fell off your bike when you were six is so cute. I love it when your nose scrunches up when laugh and you know how much I love your jaw and lips.’ Kara said as she kissed each place.

‘Ok I get it.’ Lena replied.

‘I’m not done. You know how much I love your boobs.’ Kara said as both of them started to laugh.

‘Oh I know.’ 

‘And I know you hate your stomach but I love it. So what if you don’t have abs. It’s what makes you soft and cuddly.’ Kara said as she bent down and lifted up Lena’s shirt to kiss Lena’s stomach. 

‘Do you know what I fell in love with first?’ Kara added.

‘What?’ 

‘You as a person. I don’t care about how you look. It was your personality that I fell in love with. I love you.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena.

‘I love you so much you have no idea You’re the most amazing person on the planet.’ Lena said as she returned the kiss. 

‘Come on let’s cuddle.’ Kara said leading Lena to the bed.

They laid on the bed with Kara’s arms around Lena. Kara kissed up Lena’s neck focusing on the freckle then she kissed along Lena’s jaw. They kissed and cuddled before they had to leave for their dinner reservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	18. Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Garden

One of Lena’s only memories of her birth mom was spending time with her in the garden laying in a hammock surrounded by rose bushes. All Lena remembers is the feeling of calmness and the feeling of being safe in the arms of the birth mom. Ever since Lori was born Lena had been growing roses in the garden as a way for honour her mom. 

The only thing Lena needed now was to get a hammock. 

‘Hey what are you doing?’ Kara asked as she sat down next to Lena on the couch. 

‘Looking at hammocks for the garden.’ Lena told her.

‘Ok. Why?’ Kara said as she looked at Lena’s laptop.

‘Because I remember spending time with my birth mom in a hammock just before she died.’ Lena explained. 

Kara stayed quite secretly planning on building a hammock for Lena. The next day she got Kelly to take Lena and Lori out for a girls day so she could spend the day building. With the help of superspeed it only took her an hour to buy everything she needed. It took Kara a couple of tries but finally after the third attempt she managed to build the hammock. She tested it and it held her weight so if it could told the weight of the girl of steel then it will be able to hold Lena and Lori. Kara had also brought some lights to places among the trees so Lena could use the hammock in the evening. When she was done she messaged Kelly to let her know that Lena could come home when they were done.

Kara was sitting on the couch watching tv when Lena and Lori came home. 

‘Mama, aunt Kelly brought me a toy dinosaur.’ Lori said as she ran over to Kara to show Kara her new toy.

‘That was nice of her. did you say thank you.’ Kara asked as Lori climbed on to the couch.

‘Yeah.’ Lori replied as she nodded. 

‘Did you have a good day?’ Kara asked her wife.

‘I did. What did you do today?’ Lena asked as she sat down on the couch and kissed Kara. 

‘Well if you come with me. I’ll show you.’ Kara said as she stood up.

‘Ok.’

‘Lori I need you to make sure mom doesn’t open her eyes.’ Kara said to her daughter.

‘Ok.’ Lori replied as Lena picked her up.

Kara led Lena and Lori out to the bottom of the garden. 

‘You can open your eyes.’ Kara told her.

When Lena opened her eyes she was shocked to see that Kara had built her a hammock.

‘Did you build this?’ Lena asked as tears formed in her eyes. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Why are you crying?’ Lori asked a little confused. 

‘They’re happy tears. I promise.’ Lena reassured her as she kissed Lori on the temple. 

‘Ok.’

Lena put Lori down so she could get in the hammock. When Lena was comfortable Kara helped Lori to into the hammock as well. 

‘I got you some blankets as it’s a little cold.’ Kara said as she placed the blankets over them.

‘Thank you for this.’

‘Anything for you. I’m going to start on dinner.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

Lena and Lori cuddled up to each other in the hammock.

‘I love you mom.’ 

‘I love you so much Lori.’ Lena replied as she brushed Lori’s hair out of her eyes. 

When Kara went to tell them that dinner was ready she found Lena and Lori asleep in the hammock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	19. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pumkin

‘What did you? You look like you were caught taking the last cookie from the cookie jar. Omg you didn’t take the last cookie did you? I was saving that.’ Lena said as she walked into the kitchen.

‘Wow. Just breathe. I didn’t do anything and no I didn’t take the last cookie. It’s still there.’ Kara told her. 

‘So why do you look like you’re up to something.’ Lena asked. 

‘Well I didn’t do anything but I did buy something.’ Kara admitted 

‘What?’ Lena asked as she raised her eyebrow.

‘Well I know you hate Halloween but I was this and I had to buy it.’ Kara explained as she lifted something out of her bag.

Kara showed Lena the little pumpkin costume for Lori. 

‘Kara our daughter is three months old. She doesn’t need a costume.’ 

‘But she will look so cute.’ Kara said as she pouted. 

‘And why did you think she needs a costume?’ 

‘Because it’s her first Halloween.’ Kara said. 

‘Ok. Ok. When she wakes up from her nap we can put it on her.’ Lena told her.

‘So you love it?’ Kara replied as she grinned.

‘Nope but she will look cute in it.’ Lena said as she pulled Kara in for a kiss.

When Lori woke up from her nap, Kara put on the costume she got her. Lori put up a fuss but eventually Kara got the costume on her. Lena had to admit that Lori did look cute dressed as a pumpkin. 

‘Look at our little pumpkin.’ Kara said as she passed Lori over to Lena.

‘I have to admit she is adorable.’ Lena said.

‘So do you love Halloween?’ Kara asked.

‘Nope never.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	20. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Game

‘Mommy what’s that?’ Five year old Lori said as she pointed to the chess set on Lena’s table in her home office. 

‘That’s a chess set.’ Lena explained. 

‘What does it do?’ 

‘It’s a game. You play it.’ Lena told her.

‘How?’ 

Lena chuckled at how Lori would always answer a question with another question. Lena didn’t mind that Lori was always asking questions like why is the sky blue? And why do birds fly?. Lena lost track of how many questions Lori asked in a day but as long as Lori was learning it didn’t matter.

‘Do you want me to teach you?’ 

‘Please mommy.’ Lori said as she bounced up and down on the spot.

‘Ok sweetie. Go sit down on the couch.’ 

Lori sat down on the couch as Lena brought a chair over so she could sit down. Lena spent a couple of hours with Lori explaining the rules of the game. It took Lori a while to understand the rules but eventually she understood what she needed to do. Kara came home to find the two of them in Lena’s office still playing. 

‘What’s going on here?’ Kara asked as she sat down next to Lori.

‘Mommy’s teaching me how to play chess.’ Lori told her.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’ Lori replied as she nodded.

‘She’s really good.’ Lena told her wife.

Lena set the bored up again so Kara could watch them.

‘Omg.’ Lena said after a little while.

‘What?’ Kara asked.

‘She won.’ Lena told her wife.

‘Seriously?’ 

‘Yeah she’s got checkmate.’ Lena said surprised. 

‘Well done Lori.’ Kara as she kissed Lori on the cheek.

‘I won.’ Lori said as she put her arms up in celebration. 

‘I’m so proud of you.’ Kara said as she hugged Lori.

Lena sat in her chair shocked as the last time she lost at chess was when she first moved to the Luthor mansion when she was four and she has lost to her five year old. 

Over the years it became a little competition between Lena and Lori to see who would win between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	21. Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist on the chapter Luthor.

Today had been perfect. They had gone out for dinner then they walked along the moonlit beach. To top off a perfect evening Kara had proposed and of course Lena said yes.

Kara and Lena were in bed cuddled up together just happy to embrace each other. Occasionally Kara would kiss along Lena’s jaw and neck. 

‘When we get married I want to change my last name Danvers.’ Lena told Kara as she kissed her.

‘Why would you do that? Don’t you want to stay as a Luthor?’ Kara asked confused. 

‘No I don’t. Growing up I was made to feel like I wasn’t a real Luthor. Lionel sometimes showed me affection but Lillian hated me and well lex is lex. I want to be a Danvers. You have made me feel like I have a family.’

‘You’re going to be a Danvers.’ Kara said as tears formed in her eyes.

‘I am.’ Lena told her as she kissed Kara on the temple.

‘I love you so much.’ Lena said as she kissed Kara on the lips. 

‘I love you so much too. You have no idea how much I can’t wait to spend the rest if my life with you.’ Kara replied.

‘Neither can I.’ Lena said.

That night the two feel asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning Kara went to tell Alex the good news.

‘So what do you have to tell me?’ Alex asked as she gave a sticky bun to Kara.

‘I’m engaged.’ Kara told her as a smile grew on her face.

‘Seriously?’ Alex said.

‘Seriously.’ Kara replied.

Kara then told Alex what happened an told her how she proposed. 

‘There is one thing what I haven’t told you?’ Kara said.

‘What?’ Alex asked slightly scared.

‘When we get married Lena is going to change her name to Danvers’ Kara told Alex as a smile grew on her face.

‘That’s amazing.’ Alex said.

‘I can’t wait to marry her.’ Kara told her sister.

‘I know you can’t. She’s already family but it’s going to be official.’ Alex said as she hugged Kara. 

After her breakfast with Alex she went back home to where Lena was waiting for her with a present. Without saying a word Lena gave her the present. 

‘What’s this for?’ Kara asked as she started to unwrap the present.

‘Well I spoke to Clark and he explained that proposals were different on Krypton. I wanted to do something special for you but I couldn’t wait.’ Lena explained.

‘You talked with Clark?’ Kara said.

‘Yeah let’s just say it was awkward but he seemed fine.’ Lena told her as Kara laughed.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Kara said as she looked at the bracelet.

‘He told me that bracelets were used instead of engagement rings. I made you one with a sapphire and a ruby to represent the house of El and an emerald to represent me.’ Lena said as she started to blush.

‘You made this?’ Kara asked her.

‘Yeah I wanted it to represent us and this was the best I could do.’ Lena admitted.

‘It’s perfect. Thank you.’ Kara told her.

‘You’re welcome.’

‘I love you.’ Kara said as she put the bracelet on and kissed Lena.

‘I love you so much.’ Lena replied.

Six months later they became Mrs & Mrs Danvers as they spent their wedding day with their family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	22. Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Whisky

Lena had a bad day. She had to deal with Morgan Edge all day. Listening to his sexist comments and how she was just like her family. All Lena wanted to do was pour herself a glass of whisky before going home to her wife. However she couldn’t, this morning Lena had found out that she was pregnant. They had been trying for a few months and now they are successful. Lena hadn’t told Kara yet. She packed up her things and drove home. 

‘How was your day?’ Kara asked as Lena walked through the door.

‘Terrible I had to deal with Morgan Edge all day.’ Lena told her.

‘Do you want a glass of whisky?’ Kara asked knowing that wife normally has one glass on a bad day.

‘No thank you.’ Lena replied waiting to see how long it would take Kara to realise that she is pregnant.

‘You sure. There’s some of that nice wine left.’ Kara offered her.

‘Kara I don’t want any alcohol.’ Lena told her. 

‘Are you ok? Are you ill?’ Kara asked confused as her wife never turned down alcohol.

‘I’m not ill. I just can’t have any alcohol for nine months.’ Lena said.

Kara’s jaw dropped as tears formed in her eyes.

‘Are you saying that you’re pregnant?’ Kara asked.

‘I am. I took a test this morning and at lunch and both said positive.’ Lena told her wife.

‘We’re going to have a baby. We’re going to be moms.’ Kara said as she wrapped Lena into a hug. 

‘We are.’ Lena as she started to cry.

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you so much too.’ 

Lena didn’t have a glass of whisky until their daughter was a year old but for Lena the it was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	23. Undress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Undress

‘Will you stop staring at Lena.’ Alex said as she sat next to Kara.

‘I’m not staring at her.’ Kara replied.

‘You are. It’s like you’re undressing her with your eyes.’

‘Alex! I would never do that.’ Kara said as she started to blush. 

‘Yes I know because she is just your friend.’ Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

‘Yep. Lena is just my friend.’ Kara whispered as Lena sat down opposite. 

Everyone was over at Kara’s for game night. each week they would take it in turn to host. Kara preferred it when she hosted because Lena normally stays over. Kara knew that she was in love with Lena but she could never tell Lena. Kara didn’t even know if Lena was into women but Lena had told her that she did have an ex-boyfriend named jack so she was pretty sure Lena is straight. 

As the night went on, Lena would beat everyone at every game. It was almost 11pm by the time everyone started to leave. Soon enough it was just the two of them left. 

‘You can stay here if you want or you can go back to your apartment.’ Kara rambled.

‘I would like to stay here. If that is ok.’ Lena said.

‘That is more than ok.’

Kara gave Lena some clothes to change into before joining on the couch. They found themselves in their usual position of Lena cuddled up to Kara. 

‘I noticed you staring at me earlier.’ Lena said. 

‘I wasn’t.’

‘Kara you were.’

‘I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.’ 

‘You didn’t make me uncomfortable.’

‘Really?’

‘Really. I like it when you do.’

‘Why?’ Kara asked.

‘Because it means that you are looking at me not other people.’ Lena explained.

‘Oh.’

‘Kara I’m trying to tell you that I like you more than a friend and that I have feelings for you.’ Lena admitted.

‘You have feelings for me?’ Kara said.

‘I do. I don’t know if you feel the same but I wanted to tell you.’ 

‘I have feeling for you too but I thought you were straight.’

‘I’m definitely not straight.’ Lena said as she laughed.

‘Good. I really want to kiss you.’ Kara said as she started to blush.

‘Then kiss me.’ 

Kara leaned in and placed her lips on Lena’s. it didn’t take long for Lena to kiss her back. 

‘Kara take me to bed.’ Lena said as pulled away.

‘Ok.’ Kara replied as she carried Lena to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	24. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cold

Every year without fail Lena would get a cold. In previous years we would work through it but ever since she met Kara she now stays home until she’s better. 

Lena woke up with a headache, a sore throat and a blocked nose. She groaned as she sat up.

‘Is everything ok?’ Kara asked as she rolled over.

‘I think I’m getting a cold.’ Lena told her.

‘Come here.’ Kara said she opened her arms.

Lena laid back down so Kara hold her. Kara kissed her on the forehead.

‘Kara you’ll get sick if you kiss me.’

‘Lena I think your forgetting that I’m Kryptonian. I can’t get sick.’ 

‘I know but what if you blow your powers.’   
‘I’ll be careful. I love you.’ Kara said as kissed Lena again on the forehead.

‘I love you too.’ Lena said as she fell back asleep.

By the time Lena woke up again it was midday. She got out of bed and put on one of Kara’s sweatshirts. Lena walked into the kitchen to find Kara making her lunch.

‘I let Jess know that you won’t be at work for a few days.’ Kara said as she pulled Lena in for a hug. Lena melted into Kara’s embrace.

‘Thank you.’ 

‘I made you lunch.’ 

‘You didn’t have to.’

‘I know but I wanted to.’

‘Thank you. I don’t deserve you.’ 

‘You deserve everything.’ Kara told her. 

They ate lunch before cuddling on the couch. Kara the put the tv on for background as Lena napped. Kara held her as she slept and rubbed her back. It took Lena a week to get over her cold but Kara was there to look after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	25. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day

Lena was exhausted. She had been in labour for 36 hours but her little boy was finally here. She couldn’t believe it, she was a mom. She was terrified but she was excited for the journey of motherhood she was about to start. One thing she knew was that Kara was going to be the best mom in the world. 

Lena looked over to watch Kara hold their little boy in her arms. Lena noticed that Kara had tears now her face. 

‘Are you ok?’ Lena asked.

‘’I’m perfect. He’s perfect and you’re perfect.’ Kara said with the biggest smile on her face. 

‘I’ve never seen you so happy.’ Lena said.

‘This is the best day of my life. Marrying you was also the best day of my life but this might be better.’ Kara explained.

‘If I’m being honest this is the best day of my life.’ Lena admitted.

‘As long as our wedding day is second then that’s ok with me.’  
‘of course it’s second.’ Lena said as she moved over so Kara could lay on the bed next to her. 

‘Good.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena on the temple. 

Kara laid next to Lena as she held their son and Lena placed her hand on their son’s back.

‘I forgot to ask how are you doing?’ Kara asked.

‘I’m a little sore but he’s totally worth it.’ Lena told her.

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you.’ Lena replied. 

The day Jeremiah Alexander Luthor-Danvers was born was the best day of Kara and Lena’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	26. Diamond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Diamond.

Ever since it was announced that Kara had won the Pulitzer prize Lena had wanted to do something for her. Lena was walking past a jewellery shop and Lena noticed a stunning bracelet with diamonds and sapphires that reminded Lena of Kara’s eyes. With Lena being a billionaire she didn’t had to worry about the cost of the bracelet so she went into the shop and brought it. When she got home she wrapped it and waited for Kara to come home. 

‘Hey how was your day?’ Lena asked when Kara came home later that day.

‘It was good but it’s even better I’m home with you.’ Kara said as she walked over to Lena and kissed her. 

‘I have something for you for winning the Pulitzer.’ Lena told her as she handed Lena the present. 

‘You know you didn’t have to right.’ Kara said.

‘I know but my amazing girlfriend has just won the Pulitzer of course I’m going to get something for her.’ 

Kara opened the present and stared at the bracelet.

‘I can’t accept this.’ Kara said quietly after a few seconds.

‘Oh do you not like it. You can always exchange it.’ Lena said a little hurt that Kara didn’t like it.

‘No I do like it. I love it but there is a reason why can’t accept it.’ Kara told her.

‘Oh what is it?’ Lena asked.   
‘Well on earth when someone proposes they use a ring but on Krypton we used bracelets. I can’t accept this without you knowing this.’ Kara explained.

‘So you are saying that I’ve accidently proposed to you.’ Lena said.

‘Yeah. I love the bracelet I really do.’

‘What if you do accept the bracelet?’ 

‘What.’ 

‘Kara I love you. I always have and I always will. I can’t imagine my life without you. I want to grow old with you. Have kids and maybe a dog. I don’t want to spend my life without you. Kara Zor-El Danvers will you marry me.’ Lena said. 

‘Yes of course I will marry you.’ Kara said with tears in her eyes. 

Lena helped Kara to put on the bracelet.

‘I love you so much.’ Kara said as she kissed Lena.

‘I love you so much more than you’ll ever know.’ Lena replied as she kissed Kara back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	27. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had no idea what to write for this prompt so this is what I managed to write in five minuets.

It was a bittersweet moment. The time had come for Lena to replace the desk in her office. She had brought the desk when she first moved to National City. The memories of first meeting Kara when she came to interview Lena with Clark. Many lunch dates first as friends then as girlfriends then as wives and then as mothers. Her desk had been there through a lot of things. When Lena smashed her glass of whisky when she found out that Kara had being lying about being Supergirl. The desk had also been there when Kara flew to L-Corp to try and make things better and they ended up having make up sex. Lena was sitting at her desk when she felt their daughter kick for the first time. Lori had been sitting on the desk when she said her first word. So yes her desk had been a part of so many memories. 

‘I shouldn’t be this upset over a desk.’ Lena said standing in her office waiting for the new desk to arrive. 

‘That desk had so many memories tied to it. It’s ok to be sad about it.’ Kara reassured her. 

‘Is it not weird to be upset over a desk?’ Lena asked.

‘I don’t think so. So many memories were made in this office and the desk was a part of this office and think about how many memories are going to happen in this office with the desk.’ Kara said.

‘That’s true. I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’

Kara was right many new memories were created in Lena’s office with the new desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	28. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Book

If you were to ask Kara her favourite book she would tell you Harry Potter but in face her favourite book isn’t actually a book. Her favourite book is actually the scrapbook Lena made her for their one year wedding anniversary. On the front of the scrapbook is the photo of them taking their first dance at their wedding. With a glitter pen Lena had written ‘Happy Anniversary’ in cursive writing. 

The scrapbook had photos from when they were friends then when they were girlfriends and then photos from the past year of being married. This scrapbook was the best gift anyone has ever given her. Every so often Kara would look through the scrapbook to remind her how lucky she is to have Lena as her wife. 

‘Hey babe.’ Lena said when she came home that day.

‘Hey. How was work?’ Kara asked as she kissed her wife.

‘Boring but I’m glad I’m home. What are you looking through?’ Lena asked.

‘The scrapbook you made me.’ Kara told her.

The scrapbook was open on the page with the photo from their first date after Lena found out Kara was Supergirl.

‘Rao, I was so nervous on this date.’ Kara said.

‘Why? We had been on dates before this.’ Lena replied.

‘Because I had almost lost you after you found out I’m Supergirl and thankfully you said yes to going on another date with me so I didn’t want to mess it up.’ Kara explained. 

‘You never lost me. I thought you didn’t trust me but then I realised that you didn’t tell me to protect me. I never stopped loving you. I always have and I always will love you.’ Lena told her.

‘I love you so much.’ 

‘I love you so much too.’ Lena replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	29. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dinner

Ever since Lori was old enough to eat solid food Lena has loved the family dinners they would have every night. She was lucky that Lori took after her and actually liked vegetables unlike Kara. 

Lori was ill and that meant that she was clingy. Every time Lori was ill she wanted to be constantly held by either Lena or Kara. They sat around the kitchen table for dinner. Lori was sitting on Kara’s lap. Even though Lori is three years old Kara would hold the fork for her. 

‘You spoil her.’ Lena said as she watched Lori.

‘I know but she deserves it.’ Kara replied as she kissed Lori on the top of her head. 

Lena shook her head and smiled. She loved watching Kara and Lori together. 

‘Mama I’m tired.’ Lori mumbled into Kara’s shoulder. 

‘I know sweetie. Two more bites of food then you can go to bed.’ Kara told her.

‘Ok.’ Lori replied.

Lori ate the last two bites of her food. Then they both gave her a bath which Lori was pretty much asleep for. They read her a quick bedtime story before kissing her goodnight. They left Lori’s bedroom and Kara went to the kitchen to heat up her dinner. 

‘The good thing about heat vision is that I can eat at any time.’ Kara laughed as she used her heat vision to heat up her food. 

‘You know one day you are going to have to let Lori feed herself when she’s ill.’ Lena said.

‘I know but luckily today isn’t that day.’ Kara replied as she grinned and finished her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	30. Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Night

Lena sat on the balcony wrapped up in a blanket. It was almost midnight and Kara had been called for a Supergirl emergency. She could never sleep until Kara returned. She would watch the lights of the city as she waited. It wasn’t long until Kara landed on the balcony.

‘You didn’t have to wait for me.’ Kara said as she landed.

‘You know I can’t sleep until your home.’ Lena replied. 

Kara went to take a quick shower and went back to where Lena was still sitting on the balcony. Kara sat with her under the blanket as they watched the world go by.

‘Mama.’ Lori said standing at the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

‘What’s the matter sweetie?’ Kara asked as she open her arms of Lori could sit on her lap.

‘I had a nightmare that you and mom had left me so I went to find you but you weren’t in your room’ Lori replied between sobs.

Both Kara and Lena suffered from nightmares so they knew that is was likely for Lori to have them as well. Lori didn’t have them until just after her sixth birthday.

‘I’m sorry sweetie.’ Kara said as she rubbed Lori’s back to sooth her.

‘I thought you had left me.’ Lori said.

‘We would never leave you.’ Lena told her as she held Lori’s hand.

‘Promise.’ 

‘We promise.’ Lena said.

‘Let’s go back to bed.’ Kara said as she stood up.

The two of them took Lori back to bed and tucked her in. They went to their own bedroom and fell asleep in the arms of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	31. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late but here we are the final prompt. Thank you for leaving comments and kudos.

‘Mama, what are you doing?’ Lori asked.

‘I am getting everything ready so we can crave some pumpkins.’ Kara told her daughter. 

‘Yay!’ 

Kara placed a couple of pumpkins on the kitchen counters along with the knifes and the scoop. 

‘So you can help to scoop out the insides and help to design what we are going to carve but you can’t use the knife.’ 

‘Ok mama.’ Lori replied.

Kara cut the top of the pumpkins and gave Lori the scoop. Lori giggled when Kara told her to use her hand to get rid of the insides.

‘Ok so what do you want on your pumpkin?’ Kara asked.

‘Smiley face.’ Lori told her. 

‘Ok.’ 

Lori helped Kara to draw on the face before carving. When Kara was done she placed a candle inside the pumpkin.

‘What should be on the other pumpkin?’ Kara asked. 

‘Supergirl crest.’ Lori replied.

‘Ok.’ Kara said as she laughed.

Lori knew Kara was an alien but she didn’t know Kara was Supergirl. Once Kara was done she placed a candle in her pumpkin before taking them outside and placing them by the front door. She took a photo and sent it to Lena. Kara and Lori watched the Adams family before Lena came home so they could take Lori trick or treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
